Trimming The Tree
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Sofia wants Callie and Arizona to feel a little more Christmas Magic than they have in years past. So naturally she wants them to take her to a tree farm.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with littlepigowl

* * *

Creak

Creak

Creak

7 year old Sofia knew that if she didn't get past the creaky board in the hallway soon her moms were going to wake up before she got to them. She wanted to give bring them coffee in bed today. Hoping they would both be in good enough moods, not too tired from working three doubles in 5 days, and agree to finally go pick out their Christmas tree.

For the last two weeks that was all Sofia wanted to do. But every time they went to do it was either raining, too cold, one parent had to work or it was snowing too hard. This was the first year Sofia had convinced them to get a real Christmas tree, to go to a tree farm and chop it down and bring it home. She had gone on the computer at Mark's and done all the research, knowing if she had all the details they were more likely to say yes.

Sofia loved that Mark and Lexie, who he had been back with for nearly 6 years now, went all out for Christmas. The house they bought together 3 years ago was decked out in all manor of Christmas glory. Ribbons and bows, lights both inside and out, festive reindeer on the front lawn. And to top it all off a real 9 foot Christmas tree in the living room, covered with glittering ornaments. And of course an angel on top.

But Christmas had always been different at the Robbins and Torres household. Christmas wasn't as glitzy or glamorous. For Callie it was a reminder that a good portion of her family didn't approve of the life she had built with Arizona. Or how they didn't approve of Sofia because of how she came into being. While for Arizona it reminded her of the brother, lost to a war, who shouldn't have ever been involved in the first place. At least in her eyes. Not that a 7 year old knew all the details. Not that the 7 year old knew all the details. She was simply aware of the basics: Christmas for her dad and step-mom were happy times. While her moms were sad reminders. This year however Sofia was hell bent on changing that.

Turning her back to her mom's bedroom door, Sofia pushed it open, trying not to push too hard and have it bang open. When she turned round and saw both of her moms sleeping, a big smile crossed her face. Before hopping up on the bed she went to each side of the bed she put a coffee mug on their bedside tables.

"Mom, Momma, I brought you both coffee." She shook Arizona's shoulder to try to get her awake. "I want to go get the tree today, our tree." She bounced a little on the bed, trying to get them awake.

Shifting on the bed Arizona could partly hear her daughter's attempt to get both she and her wife up. But another part of her brain, the part that was trying to hold on to her dream about last night, was not so quick to wake.

_"One."_

_Arizona lifted her hand and landed two quick blows to Callie's backside quick secession. She smirked as Callie's head fell forward, a deep moan echoing from her lips. She knew her lover was starting to get wet, starting to feel slight tremors deep within herself. She knew if she did this just right, just perfect Callie would come from nothing more than a good hard spanking._

_"Two, three." Callie panted, wishing like crazy that Arizona wouldn't draw it out like this. Callie knew her lover was one hell of a tease, enjoying the power that it gave her. _

_Arizona bent down, her lips against Callie's ear. "Do you know how fucking sexy you are Calliope?" She nipped at the skin before speaking again. "Do you know how beautiful it is to me when you moan and pant and carry on from a good, hard spanking?" She ran her fingers over the red marks on Callie's skin before striking her the hardest of the night._

"Mom why are you drooling?" Sofia looked down at Arizona, seeing a smirk and drool on her pillow. "Gross."

Arizona reached up to wipe her mouth before she even had her eyes open. "What time is it Sof?" She muttered, trying not to wake up fully yet. The flashback in her head was too good to want to leave so willingly.

"After 8." Sofia got under the covers when Arizona lifted her arm to make room for her. "Do I smell coffee?"

Opening both her eyes again, looking at her daughter. "You brought us coffee? That was very nice honey." She kissed Sofia's cheek.

"Why does Momma have that goofy smile on her face?" Sofia twisted her head to look back at Arizona.

"She must be having a good dream."

_Arching against Arizona's mouth, Callie did all she could to enjoy the sensations she was has the amazing ability to make her nearly come no matter what she was doing. She panted, whimpering when Arizona bit down softly on her tender nipple._

_When Arizona finished lavishing Callie's breasts she shifted back, smirking ever so slightly. "And I was already deep into a bottle of wine." She commented, her hand toying with Callie's other breast now. "I felt like I had gotten an early Christmas present."_

"Calliope, Sofia made us coffee." Arizona said a little louder than might have been needed. She didn't want to wake her wife up but she didn't want Callie to say anything in front of Sofia if she woke up on her own either. She knew the thoughts that must be running though Callie's mind right now if that smile was on her lips.

Callie was deep in the best dream land ever but kept getting yelled at. Rolling over she tucked her head under her pillow and tried to fall back asleep. "Tell the elves I don't want cookies now." She mumbled quietly. Suddenly a whiff of caffeinated goodness hit her senses. Peering from under her pillow at the mug on the nightstand Callie slowly smiled. "However, " she whipped from under the covers and started tickling Sofia, "this elf knows what mama likes." She tickled her daughter as squeals of glee filled the bedroom.

Sofia twisted and turned in her mother's arms, trying to get awake from the tickling. She laughed deeply from the words and the surprise attack. She loved when she had both her moms off the same day and both were in good moods.

"You know Calliope, I think this little elf wants something from us." Arizona turned more on toward them. "I think she wants us to get pick out a Christmas tree. Isn't that right little elf?"

Callie couldn't contain the laugh that escaped from Sofia's animated response. Yes, head nodding and fist pumping where happening more then a rock concert. Placing her hand on her daughters head Callie held it in place. " If you nod your head off Sof, then how will you ever see the biggest, best-est tree? We wouldn't want a Charlie Brown tree. Well, " leaning in close to Sofia's ear, "mommy might actually like that." She looked at her wife and grinned. Sofia burst out in more giggles.

"Charlie Brown is my favorite." Arizona gave Sofia a look, like she was thinking about getting that type of tree. "We could tie it too the wall she it didn't fall over. And put a big star on top so it bends." She knew Sofia didn't have they type of tree in mind at all. "We could find out with only 10 or 20 needles on it, I bet."

Sofia looked between both of them. "Wait, " she said very seriously, "Who is Charlie Brown? And why would we take his tree?" Callie doubled over with more laughter.

"It's a movie sweetheart." Arizona reached out, guiding Sofia back in her arms. "We can watch it tomorrow if you want." She assured her little girl. "Tomorrow after you get home from your evening with your Papa we can decorate, ok?"

"But why?" Sofia didn't understand. When Mark and Lexie got their tree they decorated it right now and then. Why did they have to wait? " Why do we have to wait? If we have it why wait?" She glanced up at Arizona from the safety of her arms.

"Because there are some decorations I want to put on the tree that are in the basement of doom. I have to sort and find them." They called their basement that because Sofia use to pretend she was an evil witch and turned a section of the basement into her layer. "And I have to by popcorn and cranberries."

"And we all know about how scared mommy is of the basement." Callie winked at her wife and got off the bed. Stretching a little she turned to the two most important people in her life. "But for now, I say we got downstairs and make a nice breakfast. Who knows, we might even let mommy help."

Sofia removed herself from Arizona's arms and joined her mama. "That would be a Christmas miracle. Right mommy?"

"Ha ha ha." Arizona tried not to roll her eyes. "Just because I don't cook doesn't mean that I can't. I am a wonderful cook when you two aren't here." She grabbed her robe and slipped it on before following them downstairs for pancakes and bacon.

Callie had 2 jobs when it came to a road trip. One was get there without getting lost. Insert a GPS system and job done. The second was make sure they arrived safety. She took that the most serious and preformed it the best. There was a 3rd job but forget the keys in the car once and you wouldn't stop hearing about it for 2 years. Glancing quickly in the rear view mirror Callie soaked in the sight of Sofia and her head bobbing to whatever was playing on her Hello Kitty mp3 player. Focusing back on the road, she brought her hand to her wife's, weaving their fingers together. "Did you see how happy she was knowing we where getting a tree? A tree! Not a 100 dollar toy but a simple tree."

"She is your daughter, Calliope. Your face and hers light off up the same when you finally get something you want." Arizona looked over at her wife, taking in the fact she was her wife. And they had a little girl who was healthy and safe in the back seat. "Though she gets that excited for a $75 tree. You get that excited for a $12,000 Harley."

Callie smiled and brought Arizona's hand to her lips and placed a kiss on it. It was true that Sofia and Callie both got extremely happy when they got what they wanted, Sofia and Arizona had a lot in common too. They both loved weird and wonderful facts. Put a documentary on the tv and you lost their attention for hours. All of Sofia's manners came from Arizona, however if asked it was a joint effort. If Callie lost everything tomorrow, the bond that her wife and daughter shared would be worth more then any worldly possession. Squeezing her wife's hand, Callie added a small not. "Well we both know I like strong things between my thighs." She wiggled her eyebrows,

"Yes, we most certainly do." Arizona tried really hard not to blush at her wife's comment. But it wasn't an easy task. "I think this Christmas is going to be our best yet. I don't feel so sad about not having Timmy around this year. I think maybe I finally accepted the fact he's not coming home." She added, wanting Callie to know where her head was.

Callie turned her head as much toward Arizona has she could while still watching the road. "Arizona, sweetie, Timmy had always been with us. From the moment we brought Sofia home to now. Every moment in our lives he has seen and I'm sure he is proud. He might not be here physically but he is here. And I know, I know its been tough and I'm to blame. I never took the time to ask how you where feeling. I'm sorry. I just...with daddy and...and Lucia and my family. I dreamed of one day having a big loud Cuban Christmas." Callie sighed. After the fallout she refused to call Lucia mom. If she couldn't accept Callie's happiness then she didn't deserve the title.

"I know he's with us. But I guess a part of me really didn't think he was dead. But something has changed this year. I'm ready to accept that he choice to join a and Dad didn't force him. I don't know why but I'm ready for that step." Arizona tried to find words to comfort her wife but few came to mind. "Lucia doesn't understand I love you like Carlos loves her. Until she does no matter how much you beg, it won't work."

Callie looked in the rear view again and smiled. Sofia had drifted off to sleep but her foot was still tapping to a unknown beat. " I don't need them. As bad as it sounds I have you and Sofia. You're my family and you're all I need. It's nice to have daddy but I'll always need you two. And Timmy joined to do what all you Robbins have a habit of doing. Being good men in storms." With a gentle tilt of her head she pointed to the sleeping Sofia. "She a good enough reason to be a good man in a storm?"

"Absolutely. You still have your father. He promised to come see us 3 days after Christmas to have one with us. Sofia has already asked him for a horse more times than I could court. And a horse mind you, not a pony."

"Go big or go home woman." Callie smirked as they continued the drive to the tree farm. Finally pulling in and parking Callie exited the car with a yelp. "Holy cow. Your could freeze the balls off a brass monkey in this weather." Peering over the hood at her wife she raised a eyebrow. "Who wanted to go and cut down a tree?" She waited for Arizona to retrieve Sofia.

"ME!" Sofia raced around the car and passed Callie before stopping dead in her tracks. She backtracked and took Callie's hand, knowing the rule about crossing the parking lot. "Private Sofia, reporting for duty Major." She gave a mock salute like Daniel had taught her.

"Well then, " Callie took her hand before grabbing Arizona's also, "got some really great news for you Private. You get to pick out the tree, Majors order." She chuckled as Sofia nodded her head and tugged at her hand. When they reached the farm and Callie released her hand Sofia shot down a row of trees and began her inspections. Callie turned to her wife. "All you. The sleep to bouncing off the walls, all you."

"She said I'm awake, I'm totally awake though the other day." Arizona took Callie's hand as they walked though the rows of trees. "It brought me back to the night I first told you I loved you." She smiled at the thought of that night and everything that came after.

Callie smirked at the memory and waited till Sofia ducked behind a big tree before pulling Arizona against her. Laying her head on her wife's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her, Callie laid a small series of light kisses on Arizona's neck. "I'm cold. Warm me up."

"Calliope we're in public." Arizona giggled, something for all her bubbly personality and wheelie sneaks she almost never did. She looked left and then right to see they were alone in the row. "How about after Sofia goes to bed you and I take a bubble bath together? Will that warm you?"

"Or, you could warm me now and later will just be a encore?" Callie kissed Arizona softly before moving to deepen it. Looking up she spotted her daughter standing by a tree with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Uh oh, busted." Callie laughingly said and ducked her head onto Arizona's shoulder.

"Do you two do ANYTHING other than KISS?" Sofia looked like a mini Callie with her body language that way that it was. "I mean come on. You have been married for like a really long time. Like 3 or 4 years."

Callie laughed and turned Sofia. "Well how do you think mommy kept me around all those really long 3 or 4 years? Not her cooking." Callie winked at her wife.

"Watch it Torres or you and Sofia will be having a slumber party in her room at Mark's tonight." Arizona smiled, trying not to grab Callie around the middle and kiss the hell out of her.

"Sofia do you hear what I hear." Callie waited till her daughter was staring at her. "I think we have a mutiny in progress. What do we do to mutineers Private?" Callie began to approach Arizona and Sofia followed on her heels. "I know, " she turned to Sofia, "Tickle her Private!" Callie laughed as Sofia let out a shout and rushed her mommy.

Arizona grabbed Sofia before she could tickle her and turned her up side down, holding her close. "Sorry Bug but I grew up with Marines. I have the reflexes of a . . . Aww!" She nearly dropped Sofia when Callie went around her to tickle her.

Callie grabbed Arizona and began to tickle her. Soon there was a heap of Robbins-Torres's on the ground. Passerby simple smiled and carried on. "Uncle!" Callie shouted when Arizona got a particularly good spot. Sofia rolled over and let out a loud breathe. Callie slowly stood and held her hands out for her wife and daughter.

Arizona got Sofia up before taking Callie's hand and letting her pull her up. "Alright Bug. What tree do you want?" She leaned against her wife, enjoying their silly moments together. "This one right here is very pretty and it smells great too."

Sofia approached the tree and placed a finger on her lips. She tapped it against her lips as she slowly walked around. Stopping randomly and letting out a ohh or mmhmm, Sofia came full circle. She turned to her moms and smiled. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed.

"All you." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

Callie sighed and took in their house. After convincing Mark to take Sofia for a few hours, they were almost done. They had told Sofia that work called and they had to go for a few hours. She wasn't happy but when dinner and a movie was promised by Mark and Lexie, she had calmed down. Little did she know, there was a surprise for her when she got home. Placing her feet in Arizona's lap she looked at her wife with puppy dog eyes. "Oh dearest wife, please rub my feet. Ive been working hard all day. With the tree chopping and such." In reality Callie had payed the tree guy a extra 20 to chop it for her.

"Yes, opening your wallet to pay the guy to chop it must have been hell. And yes I saw you pay him." Arizona none the less started to rub Callie's right foot. "I haven't seen our house this decorated, ever. It's nice to bring a bit of holiday cheer, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. Super nice." Callie took a sip of wine. "Oh, right there. I think I need to insure those amazing hands of yours." Callie tipped her head back and let out a small moan. "And I didn't pay him. I tipped him. Holiday spirit and all."

"My hands are insured honey. You know that." Arizona knew that she could make a living another way if she had to. But her hands were still the biggest tool. So a $2,500,000 policy covered each. "Yours are too, I pay the bill every month."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Callie smirked. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Arizona looked down at Callie, putting a little more pressure on the ball of her foot. "And what might that be?"

Stretching behind her Callie pulled a ornament off the side table. It was a pink bear with the words "BABY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS" across the top and "Sofia" along the bottom. On the back had all of their friends names on it. They had all gone in and gotten it for Sofia. Callie handed it to her wife. "I honestly thought we lost it in the move."

"Calliope that's not . . ." Arizona lifted a hand to her mouth, feeling a lot of emotion when she looked at that little bear. It was really the first gift given to Sofia by anyone for Christmas. When they moved she wasn't sure where it had ended up. Moving up the couch and laid a kiss on her wife, nipping at her bottom lip. "You are awesome."

Callie smiled and took the gift from her wife and laid it on the coffee table. Turning back she placed her hands on her wife's hips and slowly stroked up and down. "Really? How awesome would you say?" She peppered Arizona's neck and shoulder with light kisses.

Before Arizona could answer there was a knock on the door, seconds later Sofia bolted thought it. "What the . . . wow." She looked around the house at all the decorations. "Did you and Mom do this?" She asked Callie, still rooted in the same spot.

"Wow, and now we know where her timing comes from. That damned Sloan gene." Callie leaned up and gave

Arizona a kiss before wiggling from under her and turning to Sofia. "Actually, mommy did most of the work and I supervised. After all my hard work today." That was her story and she was sticking to it.

Sofia rushed over to Callie and Arizona on the couch, jumping on them and peppering both of their faces with kisses. "It looks AWESOME." She yelled the way kids her age sometimes did. Settling on Arizona's back and looked around at all there was to see.

Callie handed Sofia some ornaments to put on the tree and stood back. Some had family history and some where from their own family and the history they were making together. As Arizona explained some of them and Callie filled in the details of others they had gotten to the main event. "Hey Sof, wanna do the best part?" Callie held up a gold star and pointed it to the top of the tree.

"Yes!" Sofia jumped up and down at the thought of being able to put the star on their tree. "It's the nicest, prettiest, best-est star in all of Seattle." She looked at the star while Arizona went to get the latter for her.

As Sofia stood on the latter and placed the star Arizona stood behind her while Callie stood behind her for support. After it was placed and Arizona swatted at Callie for attempting to distract her with a few well placed kissed, Sofia turned and tapped on of the bells hanging on the tree. "Look, every time a bell rings..."

"A child who is up past her bedtime goes to sleep." Callie interrupted and picked up Sofia and offered her to her mommy for a goodnight kiss. "At least that's how I remember it."


End file.
